


Dos mundos de Amor

by Jade_Anthony_M123



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Rape
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Anthony_M123/pseuds/Jade_Anthony_M123
Summary: Universo Alterno de la sirenita, temática yaoi, mpreg, violación, bondage, universo oscuroResumen:Esta historia está ambientada en el siglo 1700, donde aún existen historias de seres mágicos, y con increíbles historias, este es solo un intento macabro de aquellas historias.Personajes originales de la autora, puede que compartan similitudes físicas con los de la versión canon, pero nada más.





	Dos mundos de Amor

**Author's Note:**

> Alexander:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/mistery123/art/dos-mundos-de-amor-portada-corregida-833079701  
> Sebastián:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/mistery123/art/Dos-mundos-de-amor-personaje-832910588  
> Mini Cómic Final:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/mistery123/art/mini-cmic-dos-mundos-de-amor-2-834051264

I

Existía una vez un reino mágico debajo del mar, donde vivían seres de extraña apariencia eran en parte humanos y parte pez, su torso y cabeza eran humanos, pero no tenían piernas, sino más bien aleta estos seres eran llamados sirenas o tritones por los antiguos marinos, todo dependía del genero de estos seres

Existían numerosas leyendas que hablaban de la capacidad de cambiar forma de estos seres, además controlaban los elementos, como fuego, agua, tierra, viento, entre otros.

En este contexto un hermoso y valiente tritón era capaz de colarse en muchos eventos humanos, él se llamaba Alexander, príncipe de los mares, algún día heredaría innumerables océanos, pero eso no sucedería mientras la reina, su madre, siguiera con vida, a él, poco le importaba lo que heredaría, le llamaba mucho más la atención el mundo de la superficie, y sus bellos y fornidos hombres, ya que él era homosexual, lo cual en su mundo eso no era un problema, tampoco para generar descendencia, puesto que los tritones tenían la capacidad de embarazarse.

Pero un fatídico día su destino cambiaria drásticamente, ya que en una de esas fiestas humanas a las que tanto le gustaba colarse, todo salió mal, llevaba horas bebiendo un líquido extraño que bebían todos en la fiesta, este solo había logrado marearlo, y hacer que perdiera la compostura, que no se dio cuenta, cuando estaba bailando con un apuesto y musculoso de hombre, pero le pareció muy extraño porque él sabía que los humanos varones, no solían bailar entre ellos, eso se consideraba tabú, así que se asustó, tanto, que no noto, que había comenzado un incendio con solo agitar sus manos, por lo que los otros presentes salieron despavoridos de aquella fiesta, cuando pudo percatarse de lo que hizo, simplemente se fue muy asustado, huyendo rápidamente hacia el mar para no ser descubierto.

Sin embargo, no fue capaz de mirar la cara de odio que provoco en el hombre con el que estaba bailando, sin saber siquiera que este último era el príncipe de aquel reino terrestre que tanto le gustaba. El cual estaba muy enojado por lo que paso, especialmente por aquel otro hombre le gustaba, por eso no rechazo bailar con él, sin embargo, pudo darse cuenta, que aquel pelirrojo no tenía idea de que estaba haciendo, especialmente cuando inicio el fuego.

Al llegar al Palacio el príncipe da una clara orden que se escucha en todo el reino:

  * Quiero que Capturen con vida, a ese brujo.
  * Pero Señor, no cree que sea más probable que sea un tritón, después de todo estamos muy cerca del reino de las sirenas
  * ¡Lo que sea el! ¡Lo quiero aquí! ¡Es una orden!



El príncipe Sebastián era un gobernante, cruel y déspota, jamás aceptaría un no por respuesta, gobernaba con puño de hierro su reino desde que sus padres murieron en un fatal accidente, desde aquel entonces, él había cambiado por completo, de ser un cálido y amable heredero al trono, se había vuelto un tirano y gobernante despiadado.

Ese bello hombre había cometido un terrible error al desafiarlo de esa manera, el planeaba llevárselo a cama de manera amable, y pero si no entendió por las buenas, entendería por las malas.

II

Había pasado un mes desde aquel incidente, y Alexander no se había atrevido a volver a la superficie desde entonces. Sin embargo, sus responsabilidades en el océano, lo estaban volviendo loco, por lo que decide ir a la superficie, solo para darse cuenta que su retrato esta por todas partes, está siendo buscado por los guardias del reino terrestre, por lo que se ve obligado a cambiar en otra forma, para pasar desapercibido mientras se encontraba en el lugar.

Seguían pasando los meses y la búsqueda de aquel ser mágico estaba resultando infructuosa, para Sebastián el cual se estaba comenzando a rendir, pero en un descuido del tritón quien toma su forma clásica pensando que el peligro ya había pasado, es identificado por los guardias, y posteriormente capturado y llevado hasta el palacio real

Sebastián al enterarse de su éxito, sonríe victorioso, dibujándose una cara maléfica en su rostro. Quien manda traer al pelirrojo frente a sus ojos. El cual tenía claros signos de haber sido maltratado por los guardias en el camino, a lo que Sebastián enfureció.

  * ¿Quién les dijo, que tenían permiso de golpearlo?
  * Pero señor, él se resistía mucho a venir
  * ¡Salgan de mi presencia, están arrestados!
  * Sí, señor



Los guardias responsables del estado de Alexander, son escoltados y arrojados a los calabozos del castillo.

Mientras en la sala del trono, Sebastián veía complacido al tritón, quien solo tiritaba del temor que le producía la situación, sin embargo, esto último al de cabellos cenizas solo lo complacía más, primero iba a respetarlo después se encargaría de que lo amara.

  * Eres tan bello, de ahora en adelante me perteneces, ¡¿Entendiste?¡- Dice el príncipe, para posteriormente forzar un beso entre ambos, el cual Alexander intenta rechazar, para solo recibir un violento golpe en la cara por parte del más alto- ¡Aprenderás a respetarme, te quedo claro! – dice, agarrando al ser marino, de sus rojos cabellos



A lo que Alexander lo escupe, solo ganándose otro golpe por parte de gobernante del reino

  * ¡Más te vale no volver a ser eso!
  * Llévenselo, enciérrenlo en los calabozos
  * Pero señor él es un tritón, se morirá mucho tiempo fuera del agua
  * Entonces preparen la alberca real, y encadénenlo ahí, el vivirá ahí desde ahora
  * ¡Si señor!



Mientras se prepara la alberca para su obligada estadía en el palacio, Alexander aprovecha el descuido de los guardias para utilizar sus poderes para controlar los elementos, y así escapar, pero en el transcurso a la salida es vuelto atrapar, situación que llega inmediatamente a los oídos de Sebastián, quien lo vuelve a llamar a su presencia, solo para encargarse de darle personalmente una golpiza por lo que hizo.

  * Se me olvidaba que los seres de tu clase, son todos unos brujos- Dice para acercarse nuevamente al pelirrojo solo para colocarle un collar que anula los poderes de transformación y control de elementos, de este- Veras ya no podrás usar tu magia nunca más, mientras uses este collar especial que además tiene una cerradura que solo puede ser abierta por mí.



Posteriormente Alexander es llevado nuevamente a la alberca, donde rompe a llorar desesperado, y resignándose a que esta vez, simplemente no podrá librarse de esta situación.

III

Esa misma noche Alexander es llamado a los aposentos del príncipe, quien está deseoso de recibirlo, por otro lado, el pelirrojo está asustado e intenta resistirse al llamado, pero debido a los forcejeos con los guardias, le resulta imposible no ir a donde se le llama.

Al llegar a la habitación del príncipe, este se encuentra sentado esperándolo, sonrientemente, de forma inmediata manda a desalojar a los guardias, para quedarse solo con el tritón, el cual está en su forma humana.

Sebastián procede a arrojar a Alexander sobre la cama, sin embargo, este no le deja las cosas fáciles pues intenta nuevamente escapar

-Si no te portas bien, tendré que atarte, y créeme que no pienso ser nada amable-

A pesar de aquello, Alexander sigue resistiendo, a lo que Sebastián decide atarlo finalmente

-Te lo advertí, tú te lo ganaste- Dice el más alto, para desnudarlo e inmovilizarlo en torno a la cama.

Alexander no era estúpido sabía lo que sucedería después, y él no quería perder su virginidad con un hombre tan bárbaro, es cierto que era un hombre atractivo, más después de todo lo que le había hecho, sentía que lo odiaba.

El príncipe decide besarlo a lo que el pelirrojo lo muerde, para posteriormente ganarse un puñetazo por parte del más alto.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer algo como eso!- dice Sebastián, para volver a forzar un beso entre ellos, el pelirrojo simplemente deja de resistirse.

Sebastián baja por el cuello del más bajo llenándolo de besos, causando en el contrario numerosos gemidos y logrando que poco a poco este pierda el control

El castaño desciende por el cuerpo del tritón, hasta llegar a sus pezones los cuales se dedica a lamer y succionar, haciendo de Alexander un ser cada vez más obediente y cachondo.

Sebastián deja un camino de besos por el cuerpo de Alexander, hasta llegar al miembro de este.

-Te daré placer, pero que conste que no te lo mereces- Dice, para posteriormente, comenzar a darle sexo oral, a lo que el ser marino, siente que se volverá loco, su cuerpo y su mente no pueden resistirse más, por lo que finalmente se rinde, y se deja hacer, Sebastián se da cuenta de aquello.

\- ¡Muy bien, buen chico!, ahora me toca a mí…-

Una vez Dicho esto, el de cabello corto prepara la entrada, de aquel que se encuentra a su merced, metiendo un dedo primero, moviéndolo en círculos, posteriormente metiendo un segundo dedo con el que se repite el movimiento anterior, para finalizar con un tercer dedo en la entrada del menor

Cuando el mayor, lo siente, suficientemente preparado, procede a penetrarlo a lo que el tritón siente mucho dolor y placer a la vez, que con las siguientes embestidas se convierte en un acto muy agradable para aquel ser mágico, el cual está completamente entregado a Sebastián, mientras este último se siente hipnotizado por la estrechez de aquel joven, por lo que no puede evitar soltar certeros gemidos. En medida que el acto avanza, ambos están al borde del orgasmo, en ese momento Alexander recuerda algo inquietante, y es que Sebastián no puede correrse dentro de él o estaría en graves problemas, pero es demasiado tarde, al instante puede sentir aquel liquido caliente dentro de su interior, lo cual provoca su propia culminación.

A pesar de ello, Sebastián sigue con su libido muy alto, por lo que lo cambia de posición al pelirrojo desatándolo y amarrándolo nuevamente, pero dejando la boca del Tritón a la altura de su pene. Además de poner un consolador en el trasero del más bajo.

-¡Estoy hecho un desastre! ¡y es tu culpa!, ¡Así que te harás cargo de ello! - Dice, para forzar al de rojos cabellos a realizarle una felación.

Por su parte Alexander estaba asustado, siente como aquel artefacto en su trasero, no permite salir el semen dentro de él, lo cual, le causa una profunda inquietud.

Pasa el rato, y Alexander siente como Sebastián se corre en su boca

-¡Eso es trágatelo todo!- Dice, para luego desatarlo, y contrario a lo que Alexander piensa, Sebastián lo deja dormir con él durante toda la noche.

Pasan los meses y Sebastián hace suyo a Alexander noche tras noche, y el tritón está cada vez más débil, el más alto no entiende ¿Por qué?...

IV

Alexander está cada vez más débil, y Sebastián no entiende porque, ha llamado a todos los médicos y brujos del reino, y ninguno sabe con certeza que es lo que le pasa al tritón, quien se ha comportado frio y distante desde entonces.

Pasan los meses, y en un descuido de Sebastián, quien le quita el collar al pelirrojo, este último logra escapar. Pasa aún más tiempo, y no hay noticias del paradero de Alexander.

  * ¡Son unos inútiles! ¿cómo que aún no lo encuentran?
  * Es que él puede cambiar de forma, es fácil para el escabullirse
  * Si no lo encuentran los mandare a ejecutar
  * No después de la información que le traemos…ya tenemos una idea de lo que le pasaba al tritón, antes de que escapase
  * ¡Hablen Pues!
  * Según cuentan antiguas leyendas de los marinos y pescadores, tanto como sirenas y tritones, tienen la misma capacidad de dar vida, o dar a luz
  * ¡¿Quieres decir...?!
  * Que si, el Tritón esta embarazado, ….Felicidades su majestad
  * ¡Eso no me deja tranquilo, él no puede estar por ahí, quien sabe dónde, con un hijo mío, en su interior! ¡Les ordeno que Doblen los Esfuerzos de búsqueda!



…

En otro lugar, a Alexander se le empezaba a notar el embarazo, por lo que decidió, tomar forma de mujer, para no levantar sospechas, y es que no podía volver a mirar la cara de su madre, la reina del mar, después del lio en que se había metido, no podía volver al océano.

Pero a pesar de los esfuerzos de Alexander, es blanco nuevamente de las sospechas, debido a que existen muy pocas mujeres pelirrojas en el reino, por lo que es capturado otra vez, además de que el tritón tiene una marca de nacimiento en el cuello, una que Sebastián conoce muy bien.

-Hemos capturado a esta mujer que parece sospechosa, creemos que es el tritón- afirma uno de los guardias

  * ¿Cómo pueden afirmar eso? A lo mejor solo es una mujer pelirroja y nada más- afirma su alteza real
  * Pero mi señor, recuerde que el tritón puede cambiar de forma-
  * Por eso mismo, podría ser cualquiera-
  * Además usted dijo que tenía una extraña marca de nacimiento en su cuello, igual que esta mujer
  * A ver déjenme revisarla



Sebastián levanta el cabello de la mujer, solo para identificar aquella mancha de inmediato.

  * ¡Es cierto!, Entonces si eres Alexander- dice con rabia- ¡Maldito Bastardo, así que queriendo escapar, con un hijo mío en tu interior, si no vuelves a tu forma real, voy a darte una paliza tan fuerte, que te provocare un aborto, tarado- el gobernante no se dio cuenta del nivel de violencia de sus palabras, hasta que vio como Alexander de puro miedo, se transformaba a su forma humana original, abrazando sobreprotectoramente su vientre, solo entonces pudo notar la gravedad de lo había dicho, arrepintiéndose de ello.
  * Solo llévenselo de aquí, llevadlo a la alberca.



V

A pesar de que se arrepentía de sus palabras y actitud hacia Alexander, lo cierto es que seguía muy molesto con el tritón, por lo que, en el transcurso de su regreso obligado al palacio, Sebastián solo se ha dedicado a torturarlo sexualmente y amenazarlo verbalmente con quitarle a su futuro hijo, es cierto que saber que había logrado engendrar descendencia en el pelirrojo era algo que lo hacía muy feliz, pero no podía soportar la idea de no volver a ver a Alexander nunca más.

Sin embargo, lo anterior solo había logrado que el más bajo se distanciara más emocionalmente de él y que solo quisiera huir, para proteger a su bebé. Y es que Alexander no permitiría que lo separaran de su hijo.

…

Por su parte la reina del mar estaba muy preocupada por la desaparición de su hijo, que, si bien era normal que en el pasado, este se ausentará de sus responsabilidades y a veces que se desapareciera por meses, era muy raro que no tuviera noticias de él, más aún porque dentro de unos mes se cumpliría un año de la última vez que lo vio

La reina era muy consciente de que él era homosexual, y que le llamaban mucho la atención los varones humanos, al igual que el resto del mundo de la superficie, por lo que solía colarse en sus fiestas. Pero antes de buscarlo en tierra tenía que agotar todas las posibilidades de búsqueda en el mar. Pasaron semanas y aún no existían noticias del príncipe en el reino marino

Su majestad estaba empezando a desesperarse así que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, iría personalmente a buscarlo a ese reino terrestre

-¡Pero mi reina, podría iniciar una guerra!

-¡No me importa , es mi hijo del que estamos hablando!

Una vez tomada la decisión, la reina sale a la superficie, dispuesta a todo, en busca de su hijo el príncipe Alexander.

Imponentemente la gobernante de los océanos logra derribar la entrada del castillo, con solo agitar sus manos, transformada en agua, toma forma de mujer, revisando rápidamente aquel palacio de la superficie, haciendo parecer a sus guardias unos inútiles, a pesar que Sebastián fue informado de inmediato de lo que sucedía, ordenó no intervenir, no entraría en una guerra con la reina del mar, simplemente estaba perdido, no había forma de ganar.

Una vez en la alberca Real, madre e hijo al fin se reencuentran, y la reina supo con solo mirar a su hijo todo lo que habían hecho, y el estado en el que este se encontraba.

-¡Ese desgraciado, nos vengaremos, voy destruir este castillo!

-¡No madre, no lo hagas, no vale la pena, no te desgastes con ese miserable- dice Alexander, sin saber por qué defiende al tirano que le hecho vivir ese infierno

-¡Pero él te ha ultrajado!

-¡Confía en mí, madre! ¡No lo vale!, ¡Además amo a mi bebé, no voy a permitir que ese idiota me separe de él!

-Está bien no destruiré este castillo, ni a ese imbécil, pero te irás conmigo en este momento-

-Está bien- dice el pelirrojo, tomando la enorme mano de su madre y una vez en sus manos, salen del castillo regresando al mar.

VI

Han pasado 2 semanas desde que Alexander se fue de regreso con su madre al océano, y Sebastián estaba realmente destruido con aquel hecho, pues sabía que probablemente no volvería a ver al bello tritón. El gobernante terrestre era un desastre desde la partida del pelirrojo, había intentado arrojarse varias veces al mar, causando la contención y burlas de parte de sus súbditos, realmente se había enamorado del ser marino, y no simplemente no podía entender lo estúpido que fue al causarle tal daño al ser que amaba.

…

Por su parte Alexander estaba a punto de dar a luz, su vientre estaba realmente hinchado, el presentía que podían ser gemelos, estaba escondido en una cueva submarina donde no llegaba el agua, por recomendación de su madre, pues como los niños eran de linaje mestizo, existía la posibilidad que fueran humanos o una mezcla de ambas especies.

El tritón se sentía muy solo en aquel lugar, y no comprendía porque extrañaba a Sebastián después de todo lo que le hizo, supuso que era por la soledad que le procuraba su escondite.

…

A pesar de lo que pareciera la Reina del Mar, estaba en contacto permanente con su hijo, a través de mensajeros, además de tenerlo permanentemente vigilado, no fuera que aquel joven insensato se le ocurriera ir en busca de aquel humano, culpable de todo esto.

…

El Castaño se estaba volviéndose completamente loco desde la partida del más bajo, causando lastima de parte de los que tenían que lidiar con él, quienes le habían perdido por completo el respeto, bajo esas circunstancias se le declaró incompetente para gobernar, por lo que la hasta ahora alteza real se ve desposeído de su cargo, teniendo que abandonar el castillo, volviéndose un simple y borracho vagabundo

…

Alexander se empezaba a sentir cada vez más ansioso con el nacimiento de sus hijos estaba seguro que eran dos, tanto, que no se dio cuenta que acaba de romper la fuente, por lo que pronto tendría a sus bebes entre sus brazos, al ser ignorante de la especie a cuál pertenecían sus descendientes simplemente decidió traerlos al mundo en el agua, específicamente donde el suelo de la cueva se encontraba con el mar.

El parto fue bastante largo, y difícil, pero normal, por lo que fue capaz de traer a la vida dos fuertes y hermosos varones mestizos, por lo que no fue un problema para sus cachorros aprender a nadar, de inmediato.

…

Mientras tanto en la tierra pasaban los meses, y Sebastián en uno de sus actos de locura, se arroja nuevamente al mar, pero como ya no gobernaba, nadie estaba dispuesto a rescatarlo, por lo que simplemente lo dejan ahogarse, en tanto él busca desesperadamente a Alexander, sin éxito, el ex príncipe pensaba que se iba a morir, cuando repentinamente es arrastrado por una enorme ola, que lo lleva hasta el fondo del mar, para posteriormente perder la conciencia. Al abrir los ojos podía ver claramente a un asustado Alexander quien sostenía dos hermosos bebes.

¡Acércate, y te mato! - dice el pelirrojo, lleno de rabia.

VII

  * ¡Acércate, y te mato! -
  * Podrías escucharme, aunque sea un minuto- ruega un agotado Sebastián
  * ¡¿Qué podrías tu decirme?!- dice el tritón- ¡Habla de una vez!
  * Quería pedirte perdón, sé que te hice cosas horribles, y estoy arrepentido, porque tú eres la persona que amo-
  * ¡Sebastián tú no eres capaz de amar a nadie! -
  * No tienes que creerme, te demostrare que es cierto-
  * Suerte con eso, yo pensaba dejar que te ahogaras-
  * No por favor, Alexander, te lo suplico, no hagas esto-
  * Está bien, cálmate, no voy dejar que te ahogues, pero no lo hago por ti, lo hago por nuestros hijos, quiero que algún día conozcan a su padre-



Dicho esto, Alexander arrastra a Sebastián, hacia dentro de la cueva submarina, para curarle, pues el más alto está sumamente débil y herido

-Que tarado, cómo pudiste arrojarte al mar, si no te encuentro te mueres-

\- Estaba desesperado, por encontrarte-

\- Al parecer el mar te trajo aquí por una razón, sin embargo, esto no significa que te haya perdonado-

\- ¡Es cierto!, ¿como están nuestros hijos? Eran dos verdad

\- Si son Dos, ellos son mestizos, por lo que pueden vivir en ambos mundos, el terrestre o el marino

\- Prefiero que estén aquí contigo, en la tierra nunca los aceptaran, menos después de que perdí mi reino

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Como Paso!?

\- Cuando te fuiste, perdí el control por completo, tanto que mis súbditos me perdieron el respeto, fui despojado de mi título real, por lo que debí abandonar el palacio, realmente me estaba volviendo loco sin ti, ¡por favor Alexander perdóname!, yo quisiera quedarme a tu lado para siempre si me lo permites.

\- De momento estas a prueba, y conste que no hago por ti, esto es por nuestros hijos, ahora tendré que pensar como decírselo a mi madre

…

La reina del mar, estaba plenamente consciente de lo que estaba pasando, puesto que se encontraba detrás de ellos, había visto todo.

…

-¿¡Decirme que!? ¿¡Que perdonaste a este imbécil después de todo lo que te hizo!?, ¡Creí que te había educado mejor que esto! -

\- Mamá, escuchaste todo, ¿cierto?, Madre yo no lo he perdonado, solo que no quiero que mis hijos crezcan sin su padre-

\- ¡Su padre es un tarado! ¡y no le creo que te ame! ¡Merece un castigo! -

\- ¡Te lo ruego Madre, no le hagas daño, yo no quiero seguir con este conflicto, ya fue suficiente!, ¡Además dije que está a prueba!-

\- ¿¡Acaso lo amas!?-

\- No lo sé, eso solo lo sabré con el tiempo –

-Está bien, no le hare nada, ¡pero que quede claro que lo mantendré vigilado, permanentemente!

\- Esta bien, para mí- dice el pelirrojo

Desde aquel entonces pasan años, y Alexander al fin admite que está profundamente enamorado de Sebastián.

El más alto vive desde entonces en las profundidades del mar, gracias a la reina del mar, la cual le consigue un collar que le permite respirar bajo el agua.

Alexander y Sebastián están a la espera de su tercer hijo, son una pareja muy feliz

Fin


End file.
